Durante el coma
by Diana Colfer
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la persona que amas esta postrada en una cama y no sabes si te escucha, por que esta muy lejano mentalmente? o ¿Que pasaría si tu estas atrapado en algo que tal vez sea  tu mente y no puedes dar señales de que los escuchas? Klaine
1. ¿Que demonios hago aqui?

**Durante el coma**

_Esta es mi historia y ojala les guste es Klaine obvio, pero meteré algo de Kebastian (Kurt+Seabastian). No está para hacer un mar de lagrimas pero hay partes que si te pueden hacer llorar si eres muy sensible o un aficionado al Klaine. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen si lo hicieran Kurt habría ganado las elecciones por muchos puntos y tendría más solos y duetos con Rachel y Blaine. Y Sebastian tendría un solo. Son Ryan Murphy y FOX_

**¿Qué demonios hago aquí?**

"Anda, rápido, estaciónate" pensaba un chico de tez blanca, cabello castaño, ojos gris azulado y labios fina y delicadamente rosados. "No seas tonto, mejor estaciónate lento pero seguro. Después si le pegas a un coche o a tu propio coche con la pared, suena la alarma el seguro ver los daños… no, no. No me puedo permitir ese lujo. Porque no sé ni que hago aquí."

-Maldita Rachel- pensó en voz alta mientras salía del auto y se encaminaba a la no lejana puerta del edificio-Que no pudo decir algo mas por teléfono a parte de "Ven al hospital", cortar la llamada y no decir ni que vendito hospital.

"Por suerte me volvió a llamar Mercedes para decirme que Hospital es. La cosa va a ser encontrarlos en semejante edificio" pensó el atravesando la puerta.

Para su suerte cuando entro al edificio, se encontró con una chica de cabello rubio, corto portadora de unos hermosos ojos verdes, resaltados por el delineador negro acabado de retocar. Seguramente se le había corrido, pues sus ojos además de denotar tristeza, tenían rastros de llanto (ojos rojos e hinchados)

"Le habrá pasado algo a Finn o Sam, tal vez a Santana o Brittany aun son muy amigas" –pensó Kurt- "Seguramente fue Finn, porque cuando llamo Rachel su voz sonaba amarga por el llanto. O podría ser que aun seguía llorando en esos momentos"

-Hola Kurt-dijo al fin Quinn acercándose a mi- Me mandaron aquí ya que después de que Mercedes te especificara que hospital. No te dijimos en que parte de este nos encontramos.

-Hola Quinn me alegro de verte pero ¿Qué, que paso? Que ninguna de las tres me ha dicho el porqué debo venir aquí.

-Sera mejor que…- la chica hipeo ligeramente reprimiendo lo que probablemente sería llanto ¿Pero por qué? –que, esperes a que estemos con los demás ¿te parece?

-Si por mí está bien- en realidad la idea no le parecía Kurt ya quería saber que sucedía pero ni modo de negarse a la petición de la rubia.

"Supongo que soy el último en llegar a la reunión en el hospital"- pensó Kurt sarcásticamente.

Ambos tomaron el elevador para subir al piso 20 de los 26 que había en todo el edificio. Quinn permaneció callada y con la mirada (seguramente su mente también) distante. Lo cual hizo que Kurt sintiera preocupación y escalofríos ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Era lo único que le rondaba por la mente, y claro que la mirada verde y distante de la rubia le causaba algo de miedo pues pareciera que lo atravesaban con cuchillas esos hermosos ojos.

Ya en el piso 20, cruzaron dos pasillos saliendo del elevador. Uno hacia el frente de este y el otro hacia la derecha. En el pasillo que le seguía se encontraron con más de una docena de personas, entre ellos todo New Directions: Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Puck, Sam, Mike, incluso Finn al cual Kurt ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para ver postrado en una camilla. También se hallaban unos cuantos Warblers el despreciable Cara de Suricato (Sebastian), Nick, Jeff, Wes, Da… ¡No! ¡No, podía ser!

Eso no podía ser no, no, no, el estaba completamente bien, el ya lo había llamado; bueno aunque…, el se lo pensó un momento…, no, no pienses estupideces. El está bien, que no esté en la sala no quiere decir que él sea la razón por la que están todos aquí.

Kurt se armo de todas sus fuerzas posibles para preguntar -¿Dónde está Blaine?- por un momento creyó que solo lo había pensado que no había hecho la pregunta pero al ver como se ensombrecían aun más la cara de los demás cayó en la cuenta de cuál sería la posible respuesta a su pregunta- ¿Está bien? ¿Ya lo llamaron?- Aun sabiendo las posibles respuestas por las expresiones de cada persona presente se negaba a creer que esas posibilidades fueran ciertas.

Hubo un minuto de silencio como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero tristemente aunque intentemos detenerlo este sigue corriendo. Pero nadie se movía todos estaban paralizados con un nudo en la boca. Hasta que Rachel lo supero y tomo la palabra.

-K-Kurt- dijo casi temblando- Blaine, el, el…

-Sufrió un accidente- interrumpió Finn en susurros casi inaudibles- y al parecer entro en coma.

No, no puede ser al castaño se le viene el mundo encima. Ya no puede estar de pie su cuerpo no se lo permite y cae al suelo. Deja de oir todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Se le van cerrando los ojos poco, a poco y lo último que ve es a Finn y Sebastian acercándose para levantarlo.


	2. Aunque tus ojos no me vean

Lo siento mucho con las personas que ya esperaban el siguiente cap. Aquí está la continuación espero que les guste no se pero el final me hizo querer sacar lagrimita así que aguas. Pero he andado algo sensible así que no es muy probable.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Sebastian iría tras Kurt y no tras Blaine o mejor aun Sebastián no buscaría ir tras ninguno y nada mas fuera un amigo de los dos.

**Aunque tus ojos no me vean…se que tus oídos me escuchan.**

"Es idea mía o hay gente pasando delante de mí. Supongo que estoy sentado, ya que mi espalda y muslos están recargados en algo duro. Tengo mi cabeza y hombro izquierdo recargado sobre no se qué cosa, pero es agradable, mi brazo izquierdo esta entrelazado con lo que parece ser otro brazo. Me arde la mitad de la cara, para ser específicos mi perfil derecho. Necesito abrir mis ojos porque no recuerdo… mmm ya regreso el horrendo recuerdo mi Blaine se encuentra mal, lo debo ver, con más razón ya debo abrir los ojos, aunque tengas miedo Hummel de que el mundo se te venga encima de nuevo. ¡Ábrelos ya!"

El castaño fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, pues los parpados le pesaban. Cuando al fin logro abrirlos completamente, el chico se llevo una gran sorpresa. La cosa o más bien persona en la que tenia apoyada su cabeza era el hombro del Cara de Suricato, peor aún ¡Su brazo estaba entrelazado con el suyo! Al parecer no se había percatado de que Kurt había vuelto en sí. Pues tenía la mirada fija en una esquina.

-¡Ay, Dios! – Grito al fin el castaño procesando la nueva información en su cerebro - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Me refiero a ¿Qué haces aquí, sentado, junto a mí?

- Estoy dejando que te apoyes en mí, te estoy haciendo compañía, esperaba a que despertaras ya que como vi a los demás en peores condiciones que yo, decidí que era mejor que fueran por un café y yo me quedara aquí. Eso ¿responde tu pregunta?- Dijo el Cara de Suricato con tono irónico y de "sabelotodo"

-Me podrías responder, que diablos me pazo porque no recuerdo nada después de… la mala noticia, y sé que me paso algo porque me arde media cara.

-Supongo con tal porrazo que te diste al desmayarte, me sorprendería que no te doliera.

-Espera, ¿Me desmaye?

-Si después de que te dijeran que Blaine sufrió el accidente y entro en coma…

"Uy, creo que hay voy de nuevo. ¡No! Hummel, no tienes que estar despierto para lo que venga. Pero que insensible es este tipo"

-…Finn y yo te levantamos, te recostamos y pusimos tus pies en alto, ya sabes para que llegue la sangre al cerebro, te quitamos la bufanda- es verdad ya no la traía puesta- y volviste en si un momento, después te quedaste dormido me imagino que no lo recuerdas.

-No, la verdad no.

-Y pues te sentamos aquí, les dije que fueran por el café y etc… esa historia ya te la conté.

Kurt no sabía si dar las gracias o preguntar por qué tanta amabilidad de su parte. Según lo que recordaba Kurt, Cara de Suricato anhela deshacerse de él y dejarle camino libre con Blaine. Pero al final opto por la primera opción.

-Gracias

-No hay de qué.

A lo que ahora le temía Kurt era al silencio incomodo que se estaba generando. Para su suerte cuando el silencio ya le parecía insoportable aparecieron todo New Directions con los Warblers faltantes.

-Kurt- llegaron Mercedes, Finn y Rachel con los brazos abiertos hacia él.

El pobre no aguanto más y se desplomo en ellos hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué mi Blaine eh?- dijo Kurt devastado-¿Por qué?

- Lo sentimos Kurt lo lamentamos mucho. –dijo Rachel separándose de él.

- Pero ¿Qué paso exactamente como se accidento Blaine? ¿Qué paso?

-Un auto paso-dijo un chico Warbler, rubio llamado Jeff- yo lo vi.

-¿Cómo? Tú estabas ahí.

-Si, Kurt y créeme, siento horrible de tan solo recordar y lo peor, es que sé que voy a tardar en olvidarlo. Siempre que mire atrás en mis recuerdos estará presente. Te diré que paso, yo me dirigía a _Calvin Klein_. Para cruzar la calle, bueno me imagino que ya abras ido, desde la banqueta puedes ver hacia la banqueta de la izquierda, esa calle es de doble sentido pero no muy transitado. Vi a Blaine de ese lado y pensé "lo esperare, tal vez y lo convenzo de que me acompañe y me de unos consejos. No se oía ni veía ni un carro cerca, como ya dije la calle no es muy transitada. Blaine tomo camino y… de la nada salió un tipo, Un loco, a toda velocidad, golpeando a Blaine, sin pararse si quiera a ver si se encontraba bien. Siguió su camino, con su miserable vida.-Las últimas frases Jeff las dijo con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos por la ira y tristeza que sentía al recordar el momento.

- Lamento que hallas tenido que ver eso. Pero el lado bueno es que lo pudieron atender más rápido.- dijo Kurt - ¿Ya llamaron a sus padres?

-No, es que nadie sabe el numero – dijo Mercedes desde una esquina – esperábamos que tu lo sabrías.

- No lo sé, conozco el de su casa pero sus padres llegan hasta las 9. Ya les llamare después o ya vendrán lo que pase primero. Hablando del tiempo ¿Qué horas son?

- Las 7:30 – dijo Santana observando su reloj de muñeca.

- ¿Creen que aun pueda pasar a ver a Blaine?

-Tal vez, le podríamos preguntar a su doctor si nos deja entrar o bueno mejor dicho si te deja entrar.-dijo Cara… Sebastián. Cosa por lo cual todos se sorprendieron.

-Tienes razón, preguntare.-dijo Kurt sorprendido.

Kurt tomo camino hacia un escritorio donde había varias señoritas en bata tomando notas y checando frecuentemente en sus computadoras.

-Disculpe-comenzó Kurt dirigiéndose hacia una de ellas- podría decirme si puedo entrar a ver al paciente Blaine Anderson. Es que tengo una gran necesidad de verlo y no sé quién es su doctor.

-Espere un momento por favor –dijo la señorita con un tono de voz extremadamente meloso, la joven comenzó a checar varias hojas y a teclear en su ordenador.- El doctor del paciente Anderson es el Dr. Fred Dembur, y su horario de visitas termino hace…

-No por favor necesito verlo solo por una vez no podría romper las reglas y dejarme verlo por favor.

La señorita al ver a ese joven castaño, con un mirar tan puro y sincero, no tuvo fuerzas ni disposición para negarle tal petición al chico de cualquier manera el horario de visitas del paciente terminaba a las 7:15. Que lo pospusiera un rato no afectaría a nadie. A sí que guio a Kurt por unos pasillos, pasando por el lugar donde estaban todos sus amigos y Sebastian, pero siguieron delante un pasillo más. Entrando a un cuarto pequeño.

Al entrar Kurt recordó la vez en que su padre estuvo internado en el hospital, no era el mismo hospital, mucho menos la misma habitación pero el sentimiento era el mismo. En la cama vio a su querido Blaine. Inerte. La señorita ya se había marchado, así que Kurt dejo caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se acerco más a Blaine y tomo su mano, busco sus parpados, deseando que estuvieran abiertos para ver una vez más esos bellos ojos verde avellana.

-Hola Blaine soy yo Kurt –soltó un pequeño suspiro- creo que te digo quien soy por miedo a que no reconozcas mi voz. Recuerdo que a mi padre también le tomaba la mano. Pero a él le pedía que me la tomara de vuelta, a ti no te lo pediré, ya que como no me la tomaba, me sentía más triste, pues sentía que no me oía. Ahora estoy seguro de que me oyes porque lo estás haciendo ¿no Blaine? Que pregunta tan tonta claro que lo haces de todos modos no me podrías responder. Sé que me oyes aunque ni tus ojos ni tus manos me respondan.

_**N/a :**__ Casi no me gusta dejar notas al final esto lo hago por recomendación pero no me gusta porque siento que no le da su final de Chan-chan y lo deja así como congelado y con su frase y todo. Pero aprovechando diré que si aun quiero sacar lagrimita cuando lo leo y ¿ustedes? Me gusta la idea de Sebastian insensible pero tratando de ser amable. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado__**. ¿Revews?**__ Díganme que les pareció si les gusto que mejoro si lloraron o soy una sensible etc…_


	3. ¿Mi que?

_**Hola a todos yo se me quieren matar por tardarme tanto en publicar pero, ya está el capitulo esta vez no hay nota de autora ya les dije que no me gusta. Por eso solo diré que este final si me medio quebró pero como ya dije también soy medio sensible y no creo que lloren o quién sabe si. **_

_**Gracias por los reviews no saben cuánto me alegra el saber que les gusta la historia, recuerden se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, para corregir (solo que háganlo amablemente por favor), para solo dar su opinión, para dar ideas, decirme si lloraron o yo soy una mendiga sensible :P**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenece, son de Ryan y de FOX si fueran míos, Sebastian sería solo amigo de Kurt y Blaine y no trataría de separarlos.**_

**¿Mi qué?**

"Oh mira ahí esta Jeff, se ha de dirigir a Calvin Klein tratare de alcanzarlo y así le compro algo a Kurt, o algo a mi". Pensaba un chico moreno de ojos verde avellana.

Blaine antes de cruzar tomo todas las precauciones que a uno le enseñan desde que es pequeño. Que el semáforo este en rojo, por cualquier cosa se fijo por los dos lados. Ya tomadas todas las precauciones el chico comenzó a cruzar la calle. A mitad de camino se escucha un motor, Blaine no alcanza siquiera a ver lo sucedido. Solo dejo de sentir el suelo en sus pies, sintió un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo pero en especial en su pierna y en su cabeza.

"Yo cruce, estoy seguro de que cruce, est..." Blaine dejo de oír el alboroto urbano.

Era un lugar totalmente desconocido, no recordaba haber visto jamás un lugar semejante a este. Era blanco, si totalmente blanco, pero irradiaba cierta luz, desde el punto de vista de Blaine infinito, es mas no se podía ver desde donde comenzaba.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pensó el chico en voz alta sin esperar respuesta.

-Ja, No sabes donde estas… ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? –respondió una voz que Blaine conocía desde que se le había engrosado la suya, la cual provenía detrás de Él.

-No, no se-dijo Blaine sin voltear, tenía demasiado miedo de hallar algo desagradable.

-Vamos no seas cobarde y voltea si deseara hacerte daño aprovecharía este momento no lo crees.-dijo la voz.

Blaine fue volteando poco a poco con sus ojos cerrados, no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que se podía hallar en un lugar (si se le puede llamar lugar) así. Sintiendo que ya había girado lo suficiente como para quedar de espaladas a su antigua posición, el chico abrió los ojos. Blaine casi que va de espaldas por la enorme sorpresa que se llevo.

Frente a él, se encontraba un clon exacto de él, excepto por los ojos pues los de este eran de un azul cielo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el chico de mirar verde avellana-¿o que eres?

-Soy tu, más bien parte de ti, digamos que soy parte tuya en la otra vida y en esta vida, pero siempre tu.

-y ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Es tu mente así de simple, tu mente

-¿Cómo que mi mente? ¿Cómo puedo estar dentro de mi mente?

-Pues lo estas ahora ¿no? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Si estoy en mi mente ¿Por qué me veo las manos, los pies, mi torso en fin todo mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué lo puedo sentir si se supone que mi cuerpo está afuera, si se supone que es algo externo?

-No crees que sería raro para tu mente verte sin manos o pies o no sentir nada y ser una simple esencia. Te tardas en procesarlo así imagínate sin cuerpo. No supones que es porque ya estas acostumbrado a verte así y solo te puedes imaginar de esa manera.

-Bueno si supongo que sería raro, otra pregunta ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Son varias razones. La principal siempre he estado aquí teóricamente tú eres el intruso. La segunda porque soy un tipo guía en estos momentos. La tercera y última porque debo hacerte una pregunta.

-Pregúntame, yo lo que quiero saber es como salir de… lo que sea esta cosa-pues Blaine no estaba muy seguro de llamarle "aquí"

-Con eso se relaciona mi pregunta. Primero te tengo que explicar, tu sufriste un accidente, ahora estas en un estado al que ustedes llaman coma, nosotros le llamamos punto medio…

-Nosotros ¿Quiénes?

-No interrumpas -dijo el clon de ojos azules, con tono autoritario- en este momento tu puedes elegir entre dos opciones, mi deber ahora es decirte en qué consiste cada una y preguntarte cual prefieres ¿listo?

-Eso supongo.

-Bien. Opción uno – en ese momento en de la nada un rectángulo negro se abrió formando una tipo entrada- la opción más fácil, cruzar la luz, ir al cielo, tomar el tren, ir a la otra vida como le quieras llamar. Te vas rápido y no sufres.

-Aun no me quiero morir –dijo Blaine con los ojos como platos pues su clon de mirar azul pronunciado cada palabra con una tranquilidad y serenidad envidiable- no creo que nadie escoja esa opción.

-Algunos lo hacen, no todos al inicio pero con el transcurso del tiempo lo hacen, otros lo hacen al oír la opción dos así que escucha con mucha atención. Tu otra alternativa es quedarte aquí, este es el único lugar que te mantiene entre tu mundo y el cielo, otra vida, la luz etc.… ya que la mente es lo único que está en todas partes y no se va. Pero no quiere decir que sea muy estable. Podrás volver por completo a tu mundo, pero puedes tardar semanas, meses, incluso años y no siempre se logra, hay un punto en el que definitivamente ya no puedes volver. Necesitas mucho coraje y fuerza de voluntad.

-Coraje ¿Para qué?

-Para las pruebas que te ponga tu mente, pues esta siempre es engañosa y muy peligrosa, más aun cuando sabe que tú dependes de ella. Como ya dije este mundo no es estable. Estarás la mayoría del tiempo muy débil y cansado. Tendrás que soportar oír a la gente de tu alrededor sufrir por tu culpa y no poder hacer nada. Bueno tu siendo tan noble me imagino que ahora quieres la opción u…

-La opción dos –interrumpió Blaine decidido.

-Perdón. Dijiste que la opción dos.

-Si escuchaste bien.

El clon comenzó a reír sarcásticamente. –no creo que tengas el coraje necesario.

-Como que no tengo el coraje necesario.

-Vamos, soy casi tu, sé que no tienes ese coraje el del coraje es Kurt. Tú siempre has tenido miedo.

-Discúlpame pero yo le di ese coraje a Kurt

-Tal vez, pero no quiere decir que tú lo tengas.

-Claro que lo tengo.

-Pues ya veremos ahora "disfruta" de tu decisión. Podrás oír y sentir lo que pasa a tu alrededor pero no podrás hacer nada por más que quieras hasta que estés de vuelta.

-¿Tu te quedaras conmigo?

-Si, tristemente, yo vivo aquí, ya te dije no me puedo ir nunca.

-Entonces ya escogí.

-A si es…oh escucha creo que hay alguien ahí afuera.

"_Hola Blaine soy yo Kurt… Creo que te digo quien soy por miedo a que no reconozcas mi voz"_

"Como no voy a reconocer tu bella voz Kurt" Blaine comenzó a recordar las tantas veces en las que Kurt lo había encantado con su voz en especial con _**Blackbird. **_Blaine sintió una caricia en su mano, una mano sobre la suya. Era raro pues podía ver que en su mano no había nada y sin embargo lo sentía.

"_Recuerdo que a mi padre también le tomaba la mano. Pero a él le pedía que me la tomara de vuelta, a ti no te lo pediré porque él no me la tomaba y me sentía más triste pues sentía que no me oía, pero estoy seguro de que me oyes porque lo haces ¿no Blaine? Que pregunta tan tonta es obvio que lo haces de todos modos no me podrías responder, pero sé que lo haces aunque ni tus ojos ni tus manos me den señales de ello._

-Claro que lo hago Kurt .grito Blaine intentado enviar una simple señal, cerrando la mano donde sentía la de su querido chico de mirar azul grisáceo, aun sabiendo que aunque la podía cerrar ahí en el exterior estaba haciendo nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar desconsoladamente no le gustaba oír sufrir a su querido castaño y no poder consolarlo.

-Vez te dije eres débil, no tienes coraje. Saldrás pronto de aquí, en poco tiempo pedirás la opción dos.

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –Dijo Blaine aun con lagrimas en los ojos y la cara roja de ira- Jamás dejaría a Kurt y si eso significa vivir esto un largo tiempo lo hare. Pero yo volveré a donde pertenezco el es mi razón para no rendirme.

El clon solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

-Aquí estoy Kurt. Lamento no poder estar ahí. Lamento provocar esto. Lamento no poder abrazarte y decirte que todo estará bien. Lo lamento tanto.


	4. En si ¿Que es tiempo?

_**Hola lectores, bueno aquí ya les traigo el cap #4 si me tarde fue porque no me llegaba la señora inspiración así que comencé a teclear burrada y media y me fui inspirando poco a poco. La historia va algo lenta admitiré pero todo a su tiempo. En este cap no hay lagrimas :) . Alguien más se arrepintió al ver Michael y por culpa de un SPOILER haber deseado que golpearan a Blaine. Yo me sentí horrible.**_

_**P.D si ve n algo así ¡"#$&/ es una división, es que no se cómo poner líneas**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Ryan de ser así Sebastian iría tras Kurt y no tras Blaine. O mejor aun solo sería un amigo de los dos.**_

_**En si ¿Qué es tiempo?**_

El tiempo una creación del hombre, que puede ser nuestro amigo o nuestro gran enemigo dependiendo el caso. En estos momentos el tiempo era un gran enemigo de Kurt Hummel, no podía creer que apenas eran las 8:55 p.m, siendo que para él ya habían pasado días desde el accidente de Blaine, cuando en realidad no había transcurrido ni uno solo. El movimiento lento del reloj se sumaba a sus posibles provocadores de locura.

Lo peor es que ya eran las 8:56 y los señores Anderson no se aparecían por ningún lado, seguramente el tendría que llamarles pero ¿Cómo? , el no podría dejar salir esas palabras de sus labios, es más, pensarlas era algo que el castaño no se permitía. El quedo devastado al saber lo de Blaine, ¿cómo se pondrían sus padres? Kurt sabía que el papá del chico de mirar avellana había tratado de hacer que Blaine cambiara de opinión acerca de su sexualidad, pero lo quería mucho al igual que su madre.

"Si no llegan antes de las 9:05, ya les llamo" pensó el chico. "Mejor antes de las 9:10." Ya a estas horas la mayoría de sus amigos se habían marchado prometiendo volver mañana temprano, pues apenas era viernes. Los únicos que quedaban eran Finn, Rachel, Mercedes y por alguna extraña razón Cara de Suricato.

Le era extraño ver a la Cara de Suricato, ya que tal vez esté tratando de conquistar a Blaine, pero según él conocía no había ningún lazo fuerte que los uniera. No eran muy amigos, Suricato buscaba a Blaine pero este trataba más bien de evitarlo.

¡Oh, Dios! Ya son las 9:04 cada vez se acercaba más el momento en el que el joven castaño tendría que superar sus dudas y llamar a los padres de su Blaine. Pero… ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? le preguntaría a sus amigas de dónde sacaron las fuerzas para decirle. Aunque técnicamente el que soltó la sopa fue Finn, así es que les preguntaría a todos, en fin. Fue acercándose a todos ellos (incluyendo a Suricato) y se sentó en un espacio libre al lado de Mercedes.

-Díganme cómo es que tuvieron el valor de decirme lo del accidente, es que trato y trato, pero no se me ocurre ni una manera de decirle a sus padres- dijo Kurt desesperado –pienso en lo que sentí y que sus padres se podrían sentir aun peor.

-Es por eso que te llamamos al último –respondió Rachel- No sabíamos cómo decirte, Simplemente marcábamos tu numero y terminábamos llamando a alguien más.

-Lo que me dio valor para decirte lo del accidente, fue el comprender que ya lo habías captado. Aunque al final me di cuenta de que no era así.-dijo Finn

-Si lo había captado, pero el que lo dijeras era confirmar que eso había pasado.- Respondió Kurt

- Y si les dices tú Sebastián – pregunto Mercedes – digo te todos los que quedamos aquí tu eres el mas insensible.

- Ok mira Mercedes, seré un metódico, directo, frívolo, sarcástico, lleno de humor negro esperando cualquier oportunidad para salir a la superficie y dañar a la persona con cada palabra que suelto, pero tengo limites y ese es uno de ellos.

-Suricato… Sebastian tiene razón, además yo soy quien les debe decir, bueno ya son las 9:10 y a esta hora yo me prometí llamarles. Solo que dense conmigo ¿Si?

-Siempre que lo necesites- dijo Mercedes tomando su mano.

- Si puedes contar con nosotros –dijo… esperen es alucinación mía o de verdad lo dijo el Suricato. Kurt, Rachel, Finn y Mercedes no pudieron esconder la cara de sorpresa hasta que Kurt reacciono y saco su teléfono del bolsillo.

El chico comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos el número de la casa de Blaine. Cuando al fin lo hayo presiono el botón del centro marcando el comando "llamar". Espero unos segundos y al fin una voz femenina ya conocida le contesto.

_-Bueno-se escucho por el teléfono- ¿Quién habla?_

-Buenas noches, señora Anderson…

_- Ah Kurt eres tú, esta Blaine contigo- en ese momento Kurt sintió un hoyo en el estomago- es que no está en casa, necesitan que vaya por ustedes._

-N-no, Señora Anderson, Blaine, Blaine, el, bueno el,…-Antes de que cualquiera pudiera advertirlo Suricato se puso de pie y tomo el teléfono que se hallaba en la mano de Kurt.

-Señora Anderson, Buenas noches, habla Sebastian Smyth soy amigo de su hijo Blaine, Kurt no le puede decir esto porque de verdad duele mucho. La cosa es que… su hijo sufrió un accidente y esta grave.

_- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?, ya voy para allá. _

-Si mire es la clínica numero 15 de Lima, Ohio

_-Gracias, y dile a Kurt que todo estará bien._

-Cuente con ello.- La señora Anderson corto la llamada, seguramente para salir a toda prisa de su casa.

- Y eso que fue – pregunto Kurt aun pasmado y sin comprender lo sucedido- pensé que tenías límites.

-Sí, los tengo, pero ese "límite" fue superado por el verte sufrir sin poder articular palabra.

-Gracias, de verdad necesite la ayuda.

- Y ¿con que debe de contar la señora Anderson? –pregunto Rachel

-¿Perdón?

-"Cuente con ello" fue tu frase final.

- A eso, que cuente con que la estaremos esperando.

-Oh es verdad -dijo Kurt dándose un golpe en la frente- parece que todos cometemos el bendito error de no decir en que piso estamos. Ahora vengo voy a bajo para traer a la señora Anderson. –dijo Kurt levantándose del asiento.

-Yo voy contigo –dijo Sebastian tomando la delantera, eso era extraño y eso que el chico ya había hecho varias extrañezas en un día. Pero Kurt no dudo en seguirlo. Tomaron el elevador para bajar hasta el piso del estacionamiento.

- Así que soy un suricato eh-dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sí, es que así te bauticé –dijo Kurt entre risas para después tomar una postura seria "Aun no es momento de reír Hummel"

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me agradas ya te dije. Y eso a ti que, yo tampoco te agrado.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.

-Sí, si lo has hecho incluso me lo dijiste después de que yo lo hiciera.

-Es verdad pero, cuando alguien te dice que no le agradas no le respondes con un "hay fíjate que tú me agradas demasiado"- dijo Sebastian sacándole una sonrisa a Kurt – ya saliendo de todo el drama de novios, tú me agradas mucho Hummel. Tu carácter, tu humor sarcástico y el como te sonrojas como ahora.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$$%&/()=?=¡?=(/&%$"!#"#$%&&/(/)=¡?¡?=))(/&%%$$#"#$%&/(=&/%

-Ya paraste de llorar – pregunto el clon detrás de Blaine.

-Si ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?

- oh aquí no existe el tiempo

-Pero tu dijis…

- Si yo se que dije que podrían pasar meses etc.… y es verdad los pasan en tu mundo pero aquí no hay tiempo. Por eso tardan tanto en salir.

-¿Por qué aquí no hay tiempo?

-Porque es una invención del hombre. La mente va mas allá de la tierra por la tanto las cosas de hombres no la afectan.

-Pero según lo que yo sé el hombre controla a la mente.

- Eso crees, o tal vez la mente controle al hombre.

-Pues yo no sé, días anteriores creí ser el único conocedor y habitante de mi mente.

- Una recomendación más, que ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido. Pues como aquí no hay tiempo puedes dormir por meses, en el mundo exterior empeorando tu caso.

-Gracias por avisarme.- Al decir esto Blaine clavo su vista en los ojos azul claro de su clon. No eran como los de Kurt, pues los de él son azul grisáceo. Esos ojos que eran lo único que los diferenciaban lo llenaron de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto el clon nervioso por la mirada de Blaine.

- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos azules?

-Esa es información clasificada – dijo el clon, pero Blaine pudo ver en esos mismos ojos nerviosismo y deseos de evadir el tema.

-Es clasificada porque ni siquiera tu sabes el por qué.

- Si, lo admito no sé porque los tengo azules así los tengo desde la primera vez que me vi en un espejo.

-Aquí hay espejos.

-Aquí hay infinidad de cosas solo hay que saber dónde buscar luego te enseñare. Apoco creías que la mente era solo este espacio en blanco, pues es algo mucho más grande.

- Entonces…, no tienes ni la menor idea.

- No. Me creerías si te digo que soy tan solo un objeto pequeño de algo grande, de algo grande que ni siquiera conozco pero sé que existe.

-En estos momentos me puedo creer todo.


	5. Mascaras, sueños y abandonos

_**Hola lectores aquí Diana con nuevo cap. Yo sé Diana se tardo más de lo usual pero no se le ocurría ni que poner y de repente se le vino la idea. Quiero aclarar me base en los padres de Blaine por una foto SPOLIER que vi. Espero que les guste y tal vez me tarde con los próximos porque se me vienen los exámenes. Pero no creo que sea mucho. Dsifruten.**_

**Mascaras, sueños y abandonos**

-Yo no me sonrojo.-dijo Kurt como demostrando lo contrario.

- Aja, y Kristin Chenoweth no fue la primera Galinda.-dijo Suricato con tono irónico.

-¿Conoces Wicked?- dijo Kurt sorprendido y con el rubor en sus mejillas bajando de tono.

-Contéstame esto Kurt ¿Qué bendito soñador de fama en Brodway no conoce Wicked?, es uno de los mejores y más nuevos musicales que hay.

-Es que tú no tienes aire de soñador de fama en Brodway. Tienes más cara de "me uniré a una banda a ver si triunfamos, si lo hacemos bien y si no pues también"

-Pues mi cara no dice mis sueños. En cambio tú tienes esos ojos soñadores y luminosos que dejan ver fácilmente tus anhelos.

-Tú también tienes ojos luminosos y soñadores.- dijo Kurt dándose cuenta segundos después que le había dicho un cumplido a Suricato.

-Gracias.-dijo Suricato con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Tal vez los tenga pero no muestran sueños reales. Yo si uso una máscara, cuando vives en una sociedad como esta y tienes miedo te pones esa mascara y es muy difícil dejarla.

-¿Conoces a alguien que no la use?-dijo Kurt ansioso por oír la respuesta.

-Sí. Tu, esa chica Rachel, Nick, Jeff, Mercedes, Rory pero siento que en un tiempo más se la pondrá.

-Y Blaine.

-El la usa, a veces al igual que Finn. Pero como te digo es fácil ponérnosla pero muy difícil dejarla ir.

-Yo no siento que Blaine use esa mascara que tú dices.

-Porque estas muy enamorado como para verla. El amor cubre todo.

-Ja. Y que tu no "amas" a Blaine.-dijo Kurt ahora un poco molesto recordando su posición con el chico con sonrisa de Suricato.

-Yo jamás he dicho que ame a Blaine.-dijo Suricato levantando una ceja con cara de sorprendido.

-Al igual que jamás lo has negado.-dijo este aun esperando el momento del quiebre.

-Parece que te tardaras en entender.

-Entender ¿Qué? –dijo Kurt ahora extrañado.

-Sabes que mejor olvídalo. Debimos haber esperado unos 15 minutos antes de bajar. Es obvio que la madre de Anderson no llegara pronto.

-Yo baje porque Blaine vive cerca de aquí. No creo que su mamá tarde mucho. Me imagino que por lo mismo de que vive cerca lo trajeron a este hospital.

-Y que nos queda por hacer.

-Tan solo esperar.

¡"#######$$$%&/)¡?=)(/&%$!"#$&(=¡?=(/&%$#"!"#$(=¡=)(/&%$#""#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"""""#$

-¿Y cuando me enseñaras todo eso de los lugares y millones de cosas que hay aquí? –Pregunto Blaine.

-Si tú lo deseas pues ahora. Recuerda aquí no podemos poner fecha. Solo te digo que no creas que hay puertas enormes, es mas no creas si quiera que encontraras puertas. Por donde entramos son pequeñas hendiduras en la pared creo que así podemos denominar por ahora a estos pedazos blancos. Las hendiduras son de colores aunque algunas son blancas y se pierden con el fondo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Una vez pensé a ver qué pasa si me tiro y caí en un paisaje otoñal. No preguntes que hacia un otoño en tu cabeza porque lo desconozco por completo. No creas que las conozco todas hace poco me anime a explorar por aquí, y las hendiduras se mueven de lugar a veces, recuerda la mente nunca es la misma es peligrosa y cambiante.

-Podemos iniciar nuestro recorrido.

-Claro. Mira-dijo el clon señalando una tenue y casi imposible de ver luz rojiza.- Podemos entrar aquí.

-¿Podre pasar por ahí?-dijo Blaine con aire incrédulo.

-Si yo pase niño Anderson por obvias tú también lo harás.-dijo el chico de mirar azul algo enojado.

-Bueno, no seas tan temperamental. Yo no conozco aquí. –dijo Blaine metiéndose sin ningún problema por la hendidura.

Ya habiendo los dos entrado por la hendidura observaron un pequeño cuarto algo tétrico. Pues era como un cobertizo viejo lleno de tablas desvencijadas, y clavos fuera de su lugar. Con varios objetos de diferente naturaleza, pero todos con un aspecto viejo y descuidado. La mayoría eran juguetes como muñecos o peluches. Otros eran filmes infantiles.

-Este lugar me recuerda a la isla de los juguetes olvidados, como la canción.-dijo Blaine posando su intenso mirar verde avellana en una jirafa de peluche, los ojos de esta eran grandes y ovalados o mejor dicho solían ser así ya que ahora solo le quedaba uno, tenia media oreja arracada y varia felpa saliendo por una costura.-esta es la sala de las cosas abandonadas ¿no?-dijo Blaine tomando la jirafa.

-Vaya si, si eres inteligente. Ya que te decidiste por leer la placa de a ahí.- dijo señalando una pequeña placa que rezaba "deseos y sueños abandonados" – O espera no sabías que estaba aquí verdad.

-Odio tu carácter –dijo Blaine viendo al clon con ojos de indiferencia.-no sé como pasas de alguien comprensivo, a un total desesperado con mal temperamento. Eres una plasta.

-¡Huy! ¿Es enserio tu mejor insulto es eres una plasta?

-Pues no, pero ahora no tengo nada mejor que decirte.

-En teoría, si plasta es tu mejor insulto.

-Como sea, apoco yo soy igual de temperamental, ¿puedo llegar a ser tan odioso?

-Bueno el porqué soy tan odioso si lo sé y para que te quedes tranquilo no, no eres igual de odioso. Soy tu "clon" ¿no? pero no puedo pensar igual que tú, ya que soy una parte de ti, no puedo tener todo lo que tú, así que mi personalidad la conforma lo que tú casi no demuestras de tu persona. A sí que soy odios, temperamental, aburrido, pensativo y un millón de cosas que tu eres pero no en gran medida.

-Es lindo saber que eres una buena persona.-dijo Blaine sintiendo orgullo de sí mismo.

-Yo soy buena persona, y tal vez soy modesto.-dijo el clon sintiéndose ofendido por el comentario de Blaine- Que sea odioso no me hace mala persona, solo me hace una persona con la que no te gustaría compartir mucho tiempo. De cualquier forma si no leíste la placa como te diste cuenta de que aquí están los deseos abandonados.

-Por este amigo de aquí –dijo Blaine alzando un poco la vieja jirafa de peluche- Era uno de mis juguetes favoritos, hasta que bueno pues crecí, empezó a deshilacharse y mi madre decidió que lo mejor era tirarla. Hace mucho que no la veía.

-Pues debió ser importante en tu vida, no creas que todo lo que tienes se queda aquí. Se quedan las cosas que marcaron algo en tu vida.

-Podría ser que viví con ella todas mis pesadillas.

¡"#$%&/=¡?=)/%""#$%$&/()=?¡=)(/&%$#"!#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"""""#$

-Y ya pensaste que le dirás a la mamá de Anderson –pregunto Suricato con un tono de voz algo apagado.

-A que te refieres – dijo Kurt extrañado- Si ya le dijimos que está aquí.

-Le dije a la Señora Anderson que su hijo esta grave mas no que está en coma, y no estoy en condiciones de soltarlo, claro a menos que tú vuelvas a superar mi límite.-dijo Suricato con una sonrisa que borro rápidamente de su cara- Aunque podríamos tener suerte y la señora lo medio capte y Finn le suelte la sopa.

-Shh…- soltó Kurt viendo por la puerta de cristal a una mujer – Ahí viene la mamá de Blaine.

Era obvio de donde había sacado Blaine sus ojos verde avellana y sus largas pestañas. En lo demás su madre y Blaine no tenían nada en común excepto por la estatura ya que su madre no era muy alta, aun con tacones.

-Kurt – dijo la señora Anderson casi suspirando y abrazando al chico -¿Cómo estás? Bien, que bueno. Y tú eres…-dijo la señora extendiendo su mano hacia Suricato.

-Sebastian Smythe, soy con quien hablo por teléfono hace rato.

-Oh, claro Sebastian, díganme una cosa ya que pues me dijeron que Blaine esta grave mas no que tan grave.

-Y si mejor espera a que subamos al piso donde esta Blaine- dijo Kurt con una mirada triste.

-Bien, solo porque no puedo negarle nada a esos ojos.-dijo la Señora Anderson posando su mano en la espalda de Kurt- en que piso esta.

-En el 20 –dijo Kurt llamando al ascensor – Pero este ascensor casi vuela.

Ya en el ascensor los tres no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Mi niño, mi Blaine, que le habrá pasado porque tanto misterio" pensaba la Señora Anderson.

"Que no le tenga que decir yo, que no le tenga que decir yo, que no supere mi limite el ver a Kurt no articular palabra, ojala y Finn suelte la sopa primero" pensaba Sebastian.

Y Kurt solo podía pensar en el que estaría viviendo en estos momentos su amado chico de mirar verde avellana.

Ya habiendo llegado al piso 20, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, y tomaron el mismo camino que Kurt cuando llego por primera vez a la clínica. Aun seguían ahí Mercedes, Finn y Rachel.

-Ya me pueden decir que tiene Blaine. –Dijo la Señora Anderson ahora un tanto desesperada- que tiene mi niño.

-Señora –comenzó Finn salvando a Kurt de quedarse trabado.- Blaine después del accidente que sufrió…el bueno.. .quedo en coma.-dijo Finn diciendo lo último en un susurro.

Pareciera que a la Señora Anderson le llego la tristeza de golpe, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y empezaron a rodar gruesas gotas de llanto por sus mejillas. La Señora se cubrió el rostro, después saco un pañuelo y se limpio la cara, dejaron de caer tan constantes las gotas de llanto pero aun había tristeza en sus ojos.

-Si lo desean pueden irse a casa chicos-dijo la Señora Anderson- Yo pasare la noche con Blaine.

-Bien si necesita algo llame a mi casa. -Dijo Kurt tomando su mano- Vendré para lo que necesite.

-Gracias. Kurt solo quédate un momento más quiero decirte algo. –dijo la Señora Anderson volviéndose a limpiar con el pañuelo.

-Te esperamos en el auto-dijo Finn rodeando con su brazo izquierdo a Rachel- Tarda lo que necesites.

-Adiós- dijo Sebastian dando unas palmadas en el hombro de Kurt- te veré mañana.

-Me guiarías hasta la habitación de Blaine- dijo la Señora Anderson- Es que lo que quiero decirte debe ser frente a él.

-Si está bien vamos-dijo Kurt guiando a la Señora Anderson.

Ambos entraron a la pequeña habitación de Blaine. Al verlo la Señora Anderson escondió la cara en el hombro de Kurt.

-No puedo Kurt, no puedo. Verlo ahí es confirmar que todo esto está pasando.

-Se que se siente horrible pero trate de hablar con él. Yo se que él la escuchara y usted se sentirá mejor.

¡"#$%&/(¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"

-Aquí todavía podemos oír las conversaciones de afuera verdad.-pregunto Blaine concentrándose en oír algo.

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que creo que oigo algo pero no le entiendo muy bien.

-Concéntrate en oírlo ya se aclarara.

_-Primero tengo que hablar contigo. "_Esa es mi mamá" pensó Blaine._ Cuando veo a Blaine recuerdo que antes de que el te conociera, estaba triste, claro que como descifrarlo con esa encantadora sonrisa siempre adornando su rostro. Pero uno lo sabe, las sonrisas son unas mascaras que no pueden esconderlo todo. Yo solo quería darte las gracias, por hacer que Blaine volviera a ser feliz realmente y sin engaños. ¿Por qué se le ocurre a la mamá loca de mi novio decirme esto ahora? Te estarás preguntando, lo hago porque estas situaciones dejan ver quien somos realmente y no habrá otro momento en el que podamos ser más sinceros, es el mejor momento para decir las cosas tal y como las sentimos._

_-Me siento mal, ya que usted ha dicho todo esto y yo solo puedo decir no hay de qué. Y dar las gracias también porque a mi Blaine también me trajo mucha felicidad verdadera._ "Eso hice, entonces soy la persona más afortunada en este mundo, aun estando aquí" pensó Blaine.

-Ya veo por qué quieres salir y no morir.-dijo el clon con la mirada pérdida.- Ahí afuera tienes verdadero amor. Cosa que no todos hallan en una vida.

-Gracias por comprenderme.

-Anderson, se que se oye cursi y todo eso pero tu mamá tiene razón, tu no eras totalmente feliz.

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe pero me quise ocultar en una máscara. Pero me alegra saber que se está hiendo poco a poco.


	6. Prueba del tiempo

_**Hola, aquí traigo nuevo capítulo, lo se lo lamento me tarde más de lo que regularmente tardo pero es que fue semana de exámenes y luego una semana tranquila en la que mi mente chupada por los exámenes no tenía idea. Ahora comienza Marzo es un mes muy rápido y no creo tener mucho tiempo porque debo entregar muchos proyectos y me están dejando mucha tarea, pero después al fin vacaciones y podre reponerme. Esperare aun así publicar pronto. Gracias por los Reviews. Disfruten.**_

_**Prueba del tiempo.**_

-Kurt, prométeme que pase lo que pase, que aun cuantos días tengamos que estar aquí, no perderás esa chispa mágica que te rodea. Te quiero mucho y voy a necesitar de toda tu alegría, para no caer en…

-No necesita terminar la frase- interrumpió Kurt a la Señora Anderson- Sé que trata de decirme. Eso es algo casi imposible, pero tratare. Pero yo también necesitare de su ayuda.

-Gracias. Yo se que eres muy fuerte y por ello te aprecio mucho, vamos a poder juntos con esto te lo aseguro.

- Disculpe, que me atreva a preguntar pero, ¿Dónde está el Señor Anderson? Pensé que vendrían juntos.

-¿No te dijo Blaine? Su papá, hoy salió de viaje sigue en el vuelo no me he podido comunicar con él. Pero tan pronto pueda le llamare para… para que sepa lo de mi nene.- dijo la Señora Anderson quebrándose de nuevo emocionalmente.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Kurt rodeándola con sus brazos- recuerde hay que ser fuertes. Blaine no la querría ver triste. Hable con el eso ayuda a que el dolor disminuya.

-No creo poder, no creo que me escuche, me sentiría como una loca tratando de hablar con él.

Kurt soltó un pequeño suspiro ahogando una sonrisa- No diga eso, porque me está diciendo loco a mí, ya he hablado varias veces con gente en ese estado.

-Perdón, no quise decir eso es solo que… verlo ahí tal vez deseándolo pero sin poder responderme simplemente me pondría peor.

-Si no quiere, no hay problema. Yo ya me debo ir- dijo Kurt echando un vistazo a su teléfono para observar la hora- Recuerde si necesita algo llame a mi casa con toda confianza. Vendré mañana lo más temprano que pueda, está bien, así usted podrá salir un rato y despejar su mente.

-Si está bien. Te veré mañana temprano, descansa.

Kurt decidió salir de la habitación sin hacer caso a la última recomendación de la Señora Anderson. Estaba más que claro que esa noche el no lograría pegar ojo, esa noche lo único que esperaría seria la llegada de la mañana, para volver con Blaine y disminuir los días de espera a que el chico de ojos verde avellana volviera él.

Bajo al piso del estacionamiento, donde encontró el auto de Finn frente a la puerta esperando por él. El castaño le hizo señas para indicarle que bajara la ventanilla.

-Yo tengo mi coche, gracias. Nos vemos en la casa.

-Se que traes coche, si soy distraído mas no idiota. Solo pensamos que te gustaría pasar la noche en lo de Rachel.

-No gracias, que tal si llama la mamá de Blaine. No, tengo que estar en casa.

-Vamos a ser sinceros contigo –dijo Finn- Queremos que vayas a casa Rachel, porque tememos que te hagas daño.

-¿Cómo que me haga daño? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- No sé, a que tomes anti depresivos de más. A que te cortes las venas, a que…

-¡Finn! No digas sandeces, yo jamás me haría daño a mí mismo. Ya eh soportado varias cosas y nunca me ha pasado por la mente un acto masoquista.

-Pero ninguna de esas cosas ha sido tan fuerte como lo que acaba de pasar.-dijo Rachel al fin interviniendo en la conversación.

-Pero yo nunca cometería una cosa así. Menos ahora porque hay alguien que me necesita más. Hacerme daño sería algo egoísta, con el problema de Blaine tenemos.

-En ese caso deja que te acompañe en el auto -dijo Mercedes- que no te quieras hacer daño a ti mismo no quiere decir que te puedas distraer al volante.

-Buen punto, es aceptable. Además no me quiero ir solo. La noche no es una buena acompañante.

Mercedes bajo del auto de Finn, para ponerse al lado de Kurt. Ambos siguieron con la mirada el automóvil azul hasta que se perdió entre la multitud metálica móvil.

-Pues vámonos- dijo Mercedes caminando hacia el coche de Kurt - hace mucho que no me subo a tu enorme camioneta. Siempre me pareció linda.

-Aun con el vidrio roto. –pregunto Kurt alzando la ceja y con un sonrisa curiosa.

-Aun con el vidrio roto, pensar que de eso nació una gran amistad. Yo no te veo mal, para la situación te veo muy tranquilo.

-Es porque ahora lo estoy- dijo Kurt tomando asiento detrás del volante- De primera fue impactante no lo quería creer, ahora es un qué le puedo hacer, lo mejor es estar calmados y mantener la cordura por ahora, estoy consciente de que aun pueden suceder cosas peores, si no puedo con esto menos con lo que se nos viene.

-Me imagino que esto no lo has hablado con la mamá de Blaine. Pero hay que levantar una demanda por la persona que atropello a Blaine y que causo esto.

-Solo vamos a ir a que nos digan "Si, buscaremos todas las pistas necesarias" y el caso se quede en el fondo del archivero. Nunca lo resolverán y solo dimos una vuelta de más. Si no se molestan con casos grandes en ciudades grandes, menos lo harán con el accidente de un chico en un pueblucho como Ohio. – dijo el castaño encendiendo el auto.

-No seas tan deprimente.- se oía en el fondo la radio.

-No soy deprimente, soy realista. No tiene nada de malo tratar de prepararte para la realidad.

-Pero no está bien hacerte una idea negativa de cosas que aun no pasan. El mundo está lleno de sorpresas.

-Por que de entre todos los tipos de personas, mi mejor amiga debía ser una persona sabia.

-Porque tú eres un chico sabio, pero terco y a veces de mente fría. Necesitabas a otro sabio para sacar a luz tus errores.

Ambos chicos rieron un poco. Kurt iba a medio camino, en silencio escuchando el radio y atento a los espejos del automóvil. Iba tranquilo hasta que comenzó a sonar una canción ya conocida por el castaño, en la radio. El chico de los ojos azul grisáceo freno de golpe, provocando que Mercedes se asustara y comenzaran a sonar varios cláxones de coches traseros.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Mercedes casi gritando. Entonces escucho "Teenage Dream" sonar en la radio. – No estás bien verdad.

- ¿A quién intento engañar? – Dijo Kurt entre sollozos con los ojos rojos- Lo amo demasiado como para intentar seguir como si nada. Esta estúpida canción me lo recordó todo. Me siento como todo un imbécil insensible ahora.

-Tú, no eres nada de eso. Es solo que tratas de sentir algo que no sientes. Solo diré que por favor no lo hagas más, tú Kurt Hummel no has nacido para usar una máscara en la vida.

-¿Te quedas en mi casa esta noche? No quiero estar solo, la noche se me hará eterna si no tengo alguien con quien pasarla y Finn no es la mejor compañía pase lo que pase el duerme como roca.

-Vamos.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$

-Creo que mi mamá ya se durmió. No oigo nada más que su respiración. – Dijo Blaine agudizando su oído- Se oye triste. Mejor dicho alterada va demasiado rápido. No puedo creer que apenas haya pasado un día del otro lado esto se me hace eterno.

-Y se te hará aun mas eterno ya que aquí no hay tiempo un día pueden ser semanas- dijo el clon-Hay que hallar una forma de matar el tiempo, no me puedes contar de ti porque se todo sobre ti.

-Pero tú si me puedes contar sobre ti. Yo hasta ahora sé que existes.

-No hay mucho que contar solo que soy, algo espectral que depende de tu existencia para existir en ambos mundos. Que habito aquí desde que tengo sentido, que descubrí las puertas gracias a una idea de recargarme en la "pared". Que este lugar es enorme, que siempre he estado solo hasta hoy. Que se muchas cosas y no sé de donde las aprendí, se que hacer en cada momento y no sé cómo.

-A de ser triste estar siempre solo. No tenias algo con lo cual sentirte acompañado.

-Hay una puerta que supongo me manda a lo que ven tus ojos. Esa era mi compañía verte a ti en compañía de otros, aunque deprimía verte a ti ser lastimado varias veces en la secundaria.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, desde cuando conoces esa puerta que lleva a los ojos.

-No sé, supongo que tú eras más pequeño, como unos 6 años. Lo supongo porque aun debías alzar la mirada para verle el rostro a tu mamá.

-En ese caso puede haber tenido incluso 9 años no fue hasta los 12 que di mi estirón.

- Y aun te falta ¿No? – dijo el clon entre risas.

-Mira mejor ni hablas – dijo Blaine divertido – Que aquí los dos salimos perdiendo.

-Tienes razón, aunque eres el mas chaparro de todos los hombres del club, es mas creo que esa chica Brittany te saca unos centímetros.

-No soy, somos los más chaparros.

-Técnicamente eres porque yo no habito afuera y tu sí. Ahora hablemos de otro tema, recuerdas que te dije que tu mente trataría de ponerte a prueba y que por eso necesitarías mucho coraje.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, lo dices varias veces. Lo que no me dices es en qué consisten, o cuando van pasar, que pasa si no las logro, o cómo voy a fallar en ellas.

-Las pruebas son juegos psicológicos. Te harán creer cosas que no son, las fallaras cuando creas que de verdad son ciertas y pierdas el control, si las fallas tu estado decae cada vez mas hasta no poder volver y puedes quedar en lo que llaman estado vegetal. Recuerda que aquí no hay tiempo, lo que un día aquí puede ser un mes o un año haya, para que el "día" siguiente sean 2 o 3 años antes. Estos momentos de silencio, estas noches las aprovecharan para ponerte las pruebas, ya que solo se puede alterar todo esto cuando no hay ningún sonido afuera, porque con la información que recopilan en el exterior es con lo que hacen las pruebas. Intentaran separarte de mí ya que como soy odioso soy útil.

-Mucha información, mientras más informado mejor ¿no? Eso quiere decir que en cualquiera de estos momentos me pondrán una prueba.

-Seguramente.

-Yo espero que no nos separen. Porque sin mí no creo que la libres muy fácil.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$

-No puedo creer que apenas sean las 2 de la mañana, hace tan solo 8 minutos que cheque el reloj y siento que ya deberían ser como las cinco de la mañana.

- Igual yo, desearía que ya fueran las 8 de la mañana. No tengo nada de sueño y la noche se me hace eterna. Porque el tiempo va tan lento. No puedo creer que apenas hace dos horas termino un día.

-El tiempo apesta, porque si lo inventamos los humanos no lo podemos controlar nosotros.

-Tal vez porque dejo de ser de los humanos cuando dejamos de saber cómo usarlo para un bien.

-Crees que algún día vuelva a nuestro poder.

-Primero hay que ver si primero podemos volver a usarlo.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!

"Me siento como el malo de la historia" pensaba un alto, moreno de ojos verdes. "Aun tratando de ganarme a alguien que tiene al novio en coma" "Yo no soy así, todo esto empezó antes, todo lo planeado se derrumbo en este momento" "Seré amigo de Kurt eso es seguro, buscare ayudarlo y todo lo que se pueda, pero más allá no" "No sería una batalla justa y aprecio a Blaine como para hacerle eso" Sebastian dejo de dar vueltas en su cabeza y dejarse llevar por el sueño, si es que podía.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$"

-Oyes eso – dijo Blaine- Suena como un chorro de agua cayendo. Se oye que es una gran masa de agua.

-Si también la escucho.

- ¡A la madre! , ya hay mucha agua rodeándonos. –dijo el chico de mirara verde avellana observando a su alrededor. Ahora está subiendo su nivel -dijo el chico observando que el agua ya le llegaba a los tobillos.

El nivel de agua subía más y más. - Toma aire –dijo el clon cuando ya les llegaba el agua al cuello. De un momento a otro el agua los cubría por completo, y algo duro les impedía salir por más aire. Blaine ya no podía aguantar más la respiración. El clon saco el aire que había almacenado y comenzó a respirar normal. "¡Respira!" trato de gritarle a Blaine pero solo consiguió sacar burbujas de aire. Comenzó a hacerle señas, Blaine desesperado y algo desconfiado soltó el aire y comenzó a respirar. El moreno recordó que eso era una prueba así que como pudo entono la frase "Esto no es verdad el agua no me puede ahogar" Tan pronto pronuncio esto el agua se fue más rápido de lo que llego.

-Esto fue fácil –Dijo Blaine tallándose los ojos- pensé que sería más difícil.

-Fue fácil porque no tenían material con el cual torturarte espera un poco y esto se pondrá feo.


	7. Tu aqui

_**Hola, como han estado les traigo nuevo cap planeaba publicar ayer pero me surgieron ciertos problemas personales que no se si me dejen publicar pronto pero hare lo posible. Ojala y les guste no es mucho pero es importante.**_

_**P.D. para los que leen ladrón robado: Tratare de publicar esta o la próxima semana incluso mañana pero no prometo nada por el problema personal.**_

_**Como no se me he el nombre de la mama de Blaine ahí se lo invente. ¿Reveiws?**_

¿Tu aquí?

En el cuarto había puro silencio, no de esos silencios cómodos en los que te relajas, más bien de esos que ansias romper pero son tan densos que te da miedo hacerlo tú mismo. Por suerte Kurt Hummel no tuvo que esperar más y su "tono alarma" del celular sonó.

-¡Al Fin!- grito Kurt levantándose ágilmente de la cama despertando a Mercedes.

-Apenas son las siete- dijo Mercedes observando el reloj de su teléfono.

-No dormí en toda la noche, lo que yo quería era despertar y pensé en las siete de la mañana como una hora decente.

-Lo es cuando te duermes temprano, ¡oh Dios!

-¡¿Qué? – dijo Kurt asustado.

-Espero que tengas maquillaje no te has visto en el espejo ¿verdad?

-No ¿Por qué? – Dijo el chico buscando en las paredes de la habitación su espejo- No respondas- bajo sus ojos hinchados y algo saltones, Kurt almacenaba unas enormes ojeras.

-¿Te presto maquillaje?

-No, yo no me pinto me pongo cremas que es otra cosa.

-Bueno pero date una ducha fría y luego te pones refresca ojos o yo que sé.

-Okey, solo me baño, me tomo una taza de café y nos vamos al hospital, necesito ver a Blaine.

-Bien pero nos vamos en camión no quiero un numerito como el de ayer.

-Pero si tú sabes conducir ¿Por qué no te llevas mi camioneta?

-Dos razones, me da miedo conducirla y me castigaron quitándome el permiso.

°!"#$%&¡?==)))))))(((/&%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#################"""""""""""""""""$$$$$$%%%%

-Bueno y ahora que- dijo Blaine sentado en…bueno lo que debería ser el suelo.

-Anhelar que nadie diga algo clave.

-¿Cómo pasas el rato? O solo andas oyendo mis pláticas.

-También las veo… a veces

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te juro que quiero verlos a todos aunque sea…no se puede ahora porque mis ojos están cerrados ¿no es así?

-Qué bueno que me ahorraste la necesidad de insultarte.

-Que vamos a hacer hoy- Por un momento Blaine temió haber sonado como Phineas o como un niño aburrido lo cual en teoría es casi lo mismo.

-Están las puertas te enseñare unas cuantas.

-La última era muy tétrica.

-Son cosas olvidadas Blaine cosas viejas no van a andar al puro color HD. Hay unas puertas mucho mejores. Ven- dijo el clon poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a Blaine- Te enseñare mi favorita.

Blaine tomo la mano del clon quien lo jalo para empezar a caminar un buen tramo analizando la "pared" y las delgadas líneas de colores que brillaban en ella.

-Es esta – dijo el clon señalando una ranura color verde- entrare yo primero quiero ver tu cara cuando veas lo que hay aquí.

El clon desapareció por la ranura dejando a Blaine solo y dudoso, hasta que se animo y fue metiéndose poco a poco en la ranura. Era simplemente sorprendente lo que sus ojos veían "la ciudad de Nueva York" con todo su esplendor excepto por la parte de las personas.

-Esta puerta de que es -pregunto Blaine con asombro recorriendo cada lugar con la mirada.

-La de tus anhelos y deseos, quieres vivir aquí y está en tu mente, si caminamos mas allá veremos un cartel tuyo protagonizando "How to succeed"

-Enserio desde que salió he querido salir en ese musical.

-Lo sé Blaine por eso está aquí- dijo el clon molesto- evítame la pena por favor.

-Perdón es que no me creo que mi imaginación haya formado…esto- dijo el chico de mirar verde avellana con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Qué mas hay aquí?

-Tú deberías saber tus anhelos.

-Me imagino que estoy casado con Kurt.

-Si se supone que viven juntos y ambos tienen carreras exitosas.

-¿Qué papel hace Kurt? ¿En qué musical?

-Eso ya no te corresponde a ti anhelarlo le corresponde a Kurt.

-Puedo ver al Kurt de mis anhelos, tengo que verlo aunque sea así.

-Él no está aquí, sabes que estás casado con él, sabes que tiene una exitosa carrera pero no está formado aquí como una persona aquí solo puedo habitar yo y al parecer tu porque somos la casi misma persona.

Blaine puso una sonrisa triste tratando de disipar la decepción que sentía de pensar en por un momento poder ver a Kurt. El clon consciente de ello tomo la mano de Blaine.

-Ven, te mostrare algo estupendo, no hay que caminar mucho.

-Ahora, creo que será la primera y única vez que veré la ciudad de Nueva York sola.

-Tenlo por seguro ¡oh mira! Un cartel de tu musical.

-Salgo muy bien no crees.

-Debo decir que si porque teóricamente es "salimos" muy bien.

-Si, tal vez. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Al teatro donde se realiza "How to Succeed"

Blaine admiro cada detalle de cada edificio, cada grieta, cada ventana. Le sorprendía el realismo que había tomado su imaginación. Su clon paro en el teatro.

-No es asombroso- dijo el clon con ojos brillantes- Me fascina admirarlo, pero es mejor por dentro- dijo este tirando de Blaine y metiéndolo al edificio.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta estar parados en un escenario rodeado de butacas.

-¡Wow! -Pudo exclamar Blaine.

-Si ¡Wow! Este es mi lugar favorito de todo esto, cantar aquí, actuar escenas aquí, todo aquí.

-Por ahora solo quiero sentarme aquí, ver la escenografía e imaginar.

-Eso también me gusta a mí.

¡"#$$$%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&/((((((((())))))))))))?¡==)(/(/

-¡Sebastian!- dijo Kurt al encontrar al aludido en el mismo lugar de ayer- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a esta hora?

-Prometí que vendría aquí hoy- dijo Sebastian con una falsa sonrisa.

-Si pero no creí que tan temprano.

-¡Sorpresa! Saben porque no se van tu y Mercedes por un café mientras yo me quedo aquí.

-Ahora que etas aquí, no te voy a dejar solo con Blaine.

-Bien entonces te quedas tu y Mercedes y yo vamos por el café- dijo Sebastian molesto por no poder efectuar su plan.

-No- dijo el castaño con cara triste- no quiero estar solo ahora.

-Saben que- dijo Mercedes quien hace poco observaba la discusión de los chicos, le divertía verlos discutir- yo me quedo y ustedes van por el café.

-Perfecto, a ti te confiaría todo y no me quedo solo- dijo enviando una mirada de desaprobación a Sebastian.

-Ya podemos ir por el bendito café. –dijo Sebastian notando la mirada y sosteniendo la puerta.

-Perdón hay voy- dijo Kurt pasando por esta frente a Sebastian.

-¿De qué café quieres?- pregunto Sebastian.

-No hay mucha variedad- dijo el castaño observando la pizarra.

-Es una cafetería de hospital Kurt que esperabas.

-Luego, luego de criticón. Voy a pedir capuchino, Mercedes también querrá uno y tú…

-Serán tres capuchinos- dijo el alto moreno dirigiéndose a la señorita del mostrador.

-Okey, si gustan sentarse mientras les hacen la entrega de sus cafés.

Ambos chicos aceptaron la sugerencia y tomaron asiento en unas sillas cercanas de color naranja.

-Se ve que no dormiste nada- dijo Sebastian analizando el rostro de Kurt.

-Tu igual parece que tus ojos nadan en ojeras. Técnicamente yo tengo excusa pero tú la tienes.

-Soy su amigo.

-Nick es su amigo y no anda aquí a las nueve de la mañana.

-Bien, el destino por alguna razón quiere que sepas esto. Vine para hablar o pedir disculpas de cierta forma a Blaine. Ahora dirás pedir disculpad pero ¿Por qué? La respuesta es que el día antes del accidente nosotros discutimos y dije cosa muy feas de las cuales me arrepiento. Y pensé que aunque fuera de esa rara forma pediría disculpas. Con lo que no contaba era con la Mama de Blaine sin dejarme pasar.

-Espera estaba ahí la señora Anderson, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Mercedes no tenia que quedarse arriba.

-Supongo que se me olvido. Puedo preguntar ¿Qué creías que haría yo teniendo solo a Blaine en su situación?

-No se…besarlo- dijo Kurt poniendo un gesto de asco.

-¡Qué asco! Sería como practicar necrofilia.

-El no esta muerto.

-Pero seria algo así.

-Es verdad. Apenas son las nueve de la mañana y ya quiero que sea mañana.

-No hay con que matar el tiempo y las ansias de que despierte Blaine ¿no?- el castaño negó tristemente con la cabeza- yo sé que podemos hacer y podemos llevar a Mercedes- dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

-No sonrías así ya te he dicho que detesto esa sonrisa tuya de suricato.

-Después te acostumbraras a ella.

¡"""""""""""""""""""""""###############$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&

Mercedes estaba sentada esperando su café, tenía demasiado sueño, Kurt la despertaba cada dos minutos hasta las cinco de la mañana fue cuando la dejo dormir.

-Hola- dijo un joven alto de ojos azules- No sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Elisa Anderson.

-Oh si esta ahí dentro en ese cuarto checando unos papeles de… ¿usted es?- dijo la chica dándose cuenta de que le estaba dando mucha información a un desconocido.

-O perdón no me he presentado soy Cooper Anderson hermano de Blaine-

-Ja, si encuentro el parecido. Solo que usted es mas alto y tiene los ojos de diferente color. Soy Mercedes Jones amiga de Blaine, él nunca nos conto que tenia un hermano.

-No me sorprende el esta enojado conmigo, no he sido un gran hermano.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Siempre me preocupe por deslumbrar yo, nunca me preocupe en si lo dañaba yo a él. Y vine aquí para que cuando despierte le pueda pedir disculpas.

-¿Que cree que diga su mama cuando lo vea?

-En primera preguntará por que me fui tantos años o por que llego hasta ahora.


	8. Los edificios esconden mas de lo que

_**Hola mundo, de verdad perdon. Estoy dejando a Blaine en coma mas de lo necesario. Mmmm bueno solo era el que me tardare en escribir los caps pero nunca dejare el Fic. Como sea disfruten de mi alocada ven mas faltas de ortografía de lo normal: perdón mi word apesta._** Los reviews no matan a nadie, es mas le dan mas animos de escribir porque luego ya no se sabe si leen el fic.**_**_

**Los edificios esconden mas de lo que deberian**

-Blanco, blanco, blanco, todo ahí era color blanco solo por las delgadas ranuras iluminadas pero esas solo se pueden ver si te acercas demasiado. Tres días y sigues dormido en tu mundo, desesperado aquí en tu mente.

"Escuchas a tu mama llorar, al parecer tu papa sigue atrapado en el mal clima de allá, siendo que tu mama lo necesita...y a ti también. No olvides a Cooper anhelando que despiertes para pedirte perdón. New Directions, los Warblers pasando las noches aquí por ti y Kurt, tu querido Kurt escucharlo llorar es una agonía pero duele mas escucharlo decir "Se que despertaras Blaine, vuelve a mi" ¿Para que darles falsas esperanzas a todos?

-Sácalo de ahí - escucho Blaine decir al clon- sácalo de tu mente te esta invadiendo - sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Por que no escoger mo... - Blaine despertó al oírse a si mismo decir las palabras que marcarían su perdición, su muerte - ni de coña, eso no pasara.

-Idiota - dijo el clon golpeando a Blaine en la cabeza- ¡Te dije que nunca durmieras! no intentes ni cerrar los ojos. Aparte de que te pierdes en el tiempo, pueden invadir lo que piensas y hacerte creer cosas, tu mente esta mas desprotegida cuando estas dormido.

-¡Lo siento! - dijo Blaine asustado tomando en cuenta lo que acababa de suceder- tenia que procesar todo y cuando hago eso cierro los ojos, llego un punto en el que me dormí.

- Tienes suerte de que estuviera por aquí - dijo el clon sentándose junto a Blaine - de verdad no te quiero muerto.

Algo paso por la mente de Blaine algo que nunca se había preguntado y que dudaba si el clon conocía la respuesta. No lo había pensado porque varias veces había creído que el ojiazul lo quería muerto -¿Que te pasara a ti si yo muero? - pregunto viendo directamente a los ojos del clon.

-No eres mi primera persona, mientras unos mueren otros nacen, otras personas que necesitan de una guía y esa guía soy yo. Pero no estoy listo para empezar de nuevo, nuevos lugares, la pubertad dios, volver a ver el a, b, c, de verdad quiero hacer otras cosas.

-¿Me recordarías?, quiero decir lo que viví, cuando estuve aquí.

-No- dijo el clon con un gesto - recordaría que viví una vida mas, recordaría cosas básicas, pero no la recordaría por completo o las cosas mas importantes en ella, el amor, quien fue eso no lo recordaría.

-¿ Y no puedes tener tu propia vida, sin ser guía?

- Eh oído de unos que lo logran, consiguen una vida, pasan ciertos niveles y consiguen la vida. Solo se que debes dejar atrás todo lo aprendido.

-Y tu quieres una vida?

- A veces si, pero ¿de verdad valdrá la pena?

- En mi caso si lo ha echo - dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Estas atrás conmigo, una persona odiosa.

- Pero te agrado y tu me empiezas a agradar, y se que hay un mundo dispuesto a esperarme. Solo debo ser paciente y salir de valdrá.

-¿Y su mama sabe? - pregunto Mercedes a Cooper- ¿Sabe que esta valdrá?

-No, quien me aviso fue mi papa y vine tan pronto como pude.

-¿Y en que trabaja? -Mercedes lo miraba fijamente.

-Intentas distraerte ¿verdad? -Coop miro a Mercedes con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Soy tan obvia?

-Me lo imagine, yo también buscaría con que distraerme si estuviera buscaría desde ayer.

-¡Que no! - se escucho por el fondo del pasillo la peculiar voz de Kurt.

-¿Por que? - ahora era la voz de Sebastian.

-Porque no quiero beber o tan siquiera estar cerca de tus babas.

-Habando de gente que se debe distraer- dijo Mercedes apuntando con la mirada a ambos chicos que iban caminando por el pasillo apresuradamente con vasos de café en mano.

-Solo le di un sorbo por accidente, si tanto te molesta solo quítale la tapa.

-Pues...-Kurt se quedo anonado observando a Cooper, cada detalle de su rostro- Hola, Kurt Hummel - dijo al fin dándose cuenta de que lo que hacia se denominaría raro- Eres Cooper me imagino, el hermano de Blaine.

-¿Se nota mucho? -pregunto el aludido sonriendo.

-De no ser por los ojos se diría que eres la versión de Blaine en unos años.

-Si..., me lo dicen a menudo.

Sebastian le tendió su café a Mercedes para que la chica lo tomara. Ella susurro un pequeño "Gracias" y Sebastian tomo asiento junto a ella. Hubo un largo silencio, como si nadie tuviera idea alguna de comentar en ese momento. Hasta que Mercedes recordó algo que podría dar paso a una pequeña conversación.

-Cooper me comentaba que se nota mucho que estamos algo...aburridos, estresados somnolientos y que deberíamos hacer algo, salir del hospital por lo menos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cooper, si no eres el enfermo no es sano estar tanto tiempo en el hospital - dijo Sebastian mirando alternadamente entre las otras tres personas.

-Supongo que no me puedo negar - dijo Kurt mirando a todos fijamente con una sonrisa-me llevaran a rastras si digo que no. Por suerte para mi estoy de acuerdo.

-Bueno y que vamos a hacer, porque lo que sea que hagan yo los acompaño, tengo unas cosas con mama de las cuales no quiero hablar en estos momentos.

-Yo pensaba dar una pequeña excursión -dijo Sebastian con su ya conocida sonrisa de Suricato- hay un edificio abandonado a tres calles de excursión, a de tener unos trece años sin usarse. Según lo que he escuchado era una unidad departamental, que cerro cuando un estafador dejo al dueño y a sus inversionistas en la ruina. Hubo muchos suicidios.

-No pienso ir a nada que tenga que ver con muertos, muerte, morir o situaciones donde posiblemente intervenga una ambulancia- dijo Kurt mirando hacia el piso con una ceja alzada.

-Si dejaron al dueño en la ruina pero nadie se suicido, bueno no cerca del edificio al menos.

-Yo acepto no suena como una mala idea. -Coop se levanto de su asiento parándose junto a Sebastian.

-Yo igual, anda Kurt suena divertido- Mercedes daba pequeños golpecitos en el hombro de Kurt.

-Okay, vamos al edificio en quiebra.

Ante ellos se mostraba una estructura de unos cuarenta metros de altura, pintada de amarillo pálido, con las ventanas y puertas cubiertas por una cinta que decía "Clausurado"

-No se ve tan abandonado - dijo Kurt intentando ver las ultimas ventanas del edificio.

-Son trece años no es para tanto, no se va estar haciendo pedazos. - objeto Sebastian.

-¿Esto es legal? -pregunto Mercedes algo asustada reconsiderando las posibles consecuencias de su "excursión"

-Realmente no. Pero ya he entrado con amigos, nadie se dará cuenta. Quiero decir es Ohio uno de los muchos lugares mas aburridos del universo, nadie sospecha de nadie.

-¿Por donde entramos? -Pregunto Cooper viendo la cinta en la puerta.

-Síganme.

Sebastian se dio vuelta y paso de largo la entrada, guiándolos por un pequeño callejos que se formaba por la pared izquierda del edificio y la pared derecha de uno azul. En ambas paredes había rayaderos que decían cosas sin sentido o simplemente ilegibles. Kurt intentaba leer unos cuantos hasta que choco con Coop. Sebastian estaba enfrente de una gastada puerta de madera.

-Por había entro siempre, antes también tenia una cinta pero nadie se dará cuenta de que falta había, apenas y saben de la puerta. - dijo el chico abriéndola mostrando un interior algo obscuro excepto por los pequeños rayos de luz que se infiltraban gracias a los huecos en las ventanas. -Adentro.

Mercedes, Cooper y Kurt observaron el lugar con curiosidad. No estaba tan mal, había unos cuantos sillones, podría ser un buen lugar para pasar el rato solo.

-Este me imagino que era la planta baja. - dijo Kurt observando una tabla con los nombres de los ex-ocupantes de los departamentos.

-Si pisos arriba están los apartamentos, las escaleras están por haya. -dijo Seb señalando una puerta con un letrero -¿Quieren ir?

-Si, veamos que mas tiene el edificio - dijo Mercedes algo divertida.

Los cuatro fueron escaleras arriba, por alguna razón Kurt no se sentía bien. Sentía la extraña sensación de una presencia. De alguien externo a ellos.

-No sienten como que hay alguien mas había - dijo Coop recalcando la idea/sentimiento de Kurt - como si alguien nos esperara arriba.

-Yo si - se sincero Kurt.

-Están paranoicos -Dijo Sebastian burlonamente - miren entremos al piso tres, e de admitir que nunca paso del cuarto piso.

El piso no era la gran cosa, solo tenia varias puertas todas cerradas. Lo único interesante era el gran ventanal que no había sido cubierto por las cintas.

-había no hay nada - dijo Kurt volviendo a las escaleras para subir al cuarto piso, por alguna razón le llamo la atención subir y abrir esa puerta. El castaño casi se infarta el ver una sombra acercarse a el, cerro rápida y silenciosamente la puerta. Para asegurarse de que todo había sido algo de su mente la volvió a abrir, para su sorpresa frente a el se encontraba un hombre de su estatura, rubio ,de ojos oscuros y saltones. No pudo ver mas detalles en su rostro porque rápida e inesperadamente fue lanzado a la pared de las escaleras.

-KURT! - escucho la voz alterada de Sebastian -Tu y Coop tiene razón hay alguien en el edificio, hay una apartamento abierto, nosotros nunca ... KURT!

-Hay alguien ahí -señalo Kurt a la puerta aun tumbado en el piso con una gran expresión de susto. Cuando Sebastian intento abrir la puerta esta se encontraba atrancada.

-Lo mejor será salir de rápida a la de ya- dijo Sebastian tomando el brazo de Kurt poniéndolo sobre sus hombros para hacer que el castaño pudiera caminar mas rápido.- Mercedes, Cooper los necesito afuera YA -grito Sebastian con desesperación.

Cuando al fin los cuatro estuvieron afuera todos sintieron un peso menos encima. Como si todo ellos se hubiera calmado.

-Estas bien - dijo Mercedes alarmada viendo como Kurt cojeaba un poco.

-Si, no es nada. Solo que el tipo me vio y me empujo. Pero fue raro.

-¿Que fue raro? ¿Que un tipo viviera en el edificio o su bienvenida? - dijo Sebastian aun asustado. Kurt lo comprendió y por eso decidió ignorarlo.

-No, lo raro fue su mirada me vio como si ya me conociera, como si tuviera miedo de que yo también lo reconociera. - dijo Kurt con el ceño fruncido pensando.


End file.
